


I Don't Disappoint

by Live_Love_Music11



Category: GOT7
Genre: All the Smut, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Maybe Body Worship, Multiple Orgasms, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, i lose all chill and shit like this happens., idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live_Love_Music11/pseuds/Live_Love_Music11
Summary: Jinyoung finds you upset after reading some negative comments towards you and distracts you in any way that you want. You want sex so he focuses on making you feel good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend and I just finished. I haven't bothered to check for mistakes so if there are any, I apologize. I lost all of my chill writing this and hopefully I'll gain some back soon. 
> 
> And yes I took the title from Jay Park's song of the same name since it was in the writing playlist I made.

You were looking on twitter again, and you instantly regretted it. Most of your mentions were hate from what you thought were loyal ahgases. Being a part of the fandom you thought they'd be understanding as soon as your relationship with Jinyoung was revealed. Boy we're you wrong. They didn't care. You "stole" their man. Some comments were adoring, but that was 25%. 

 

You heard a knock on your bedroom door before it opened, and you slammed the screen of your laptop down. You turned around, rubbing your eyes slightly, to see that it was Jinyoung. He took one look at you and let out a sigh. 

 

"What did I tell you about looking at twitter, y/n? It's only going to get worse before it gets better. I'm sorry that everyone can't accept us, but I love you and that's all that matters."

 

"I know. But I needed to see what they were saying this week. I didn't know that it would be this bad still. We've been open with our relationship for a month now." You sigh out while rubbing your eyes again.

 

"They'll come around. And when that happens, they'll love you as much as I do." 

 

By then Jinyoung had crossed over to the bed where you were sitting, and grabbed your hands with his. 

 

"I know. But what if they don't?" You say with a watery sigh. 

 

Jinyoung releases one of your hands, and cups your cheek in the palm of his hand. He rubs his thumb under your eye; wiping away your unshed tears. He gives you a smile and shakes his head gently. 

 

"They will. I know it. Now let's turn that frown upside down. I love you and I'll do whatever it takes to cheer you up." 

 

"I love you too, babe...", you said before trailing off to mumble the rest of your sentence; blushing slightly at what you wanted. 

 

Your blush didn't go unnoticed by Jinyoung though. He smirked; guessing what you said. You knew that he'd make you say what it was anyway. 

 

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch that. Can you say that again louder?" He teased. 

 

"I said I want to have sex with you." You said slightly louder, but still quietly. Your blush growing in strength from this. 

 

There was a glint in Jinyoung's eye, and you weren't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing when he got like this. 

 

"I still didn't hear that. What?" 

 

Jinyoung cocked his head to the side, and his ear towards you. Your blush burning brightly on your cheeks as you let out a sigh and rolled your eyes at his antics. 

 

"I want you to fuck me, okay? If you don't want to, I always have the vibrator you got me when you had to go on tour last time. That should be more than enough to satisfy me." 

 

You pull away from Jinyoung's grip, and move towards your nightstand to grab your vibrator. Jinyoung stops you before you can open the drawer though and pushes you down on the bed. His hands pin your wrists down, and he's straddling your hips with his.

 

"I don't think so. You aren't going to get yourself off while I'm home and here. Just for that remark I think I'll tie you up. You're at my mercy." 

 

You shiver at his words and a small whimper comes out against your will. This was more than you bargained for, but you were more than ready for it. Jinyoung released one of your wrists to cup your cheek again, and he kissed you hungrily. You arched up into the kiss, and parted your lips for him when he nipped at your bottom lip. His tongue slipped past your parted lips, and brushed against yours. 

 

Your free hand went to his hair, and you let out a moan. Jinyoung's hand moved from your face to your waist before sliding under your shirt. He stroked your waist while your tongues moved together languidly. You let out a moan into the kiss; moan turning into a whine when he pulled back. 

 

Jinyoung released your other wrist and, removed the hand from under your shirt to remove said article of clothing. You were left in your black lacy bra and a pair of pajama shorts. He stared at you hungrily, and licked his lips. 

 

"You're beautiful like this, y/n."

 

You were left blushing and breathing heavily from your earlier kiss. Jinyoung moved to kiss your jaw, and trailed kisses down your neck. You tilted your head to the side to give him more room, and moaned when you felt him grinding down on you. You could feel his erection through the layers of clothing between you, and ground your hips up to meet his. Jinyoung kissed his way back up your neck until he reached your right ear. 

 

You knew he knew how sensitive they were, and you couldn't help but moan his name when he sucked on it gently. Both of your hands grasped his hair when he licked the shell of your ear before leaving another trail of kisses down your neck. Jinyoung kept going though until he reached the top of your bra. One of his hands slid from your waist to your bra clasp, and undid it. 

 

Jinyoung slipped the straps from your shoulders before flinging it somewhere in the room. You let out a low hiss when your nipples were exposed to the cool air of the bedroom. Jinyoung moved one hand to your left breast to pinch the nipple between his forefinger and thumb. He then took your right nipple in his mouth while your hands slid to his hair again. 

 

Jinyoung sucked on it before scraping his teeth against it. You arched into his touch and let out a moan. He always knew what set you off and was using it to his advantage. You then felt a hand cup you through your shorts. You bucked into Jinyoung's touch and wasn't sure which felt better. His hand on your clothed pussy or the attention he was giving to your nipples. 

 

Jinyoung replaced the hand on your left breast with his mouth, and moved said hand to your right. He then slid your shorts and panties off in one go. You were completely naked while he was still fully dressed. You removed your hands from his hair to tug at the bottom of his shirt. 

 

He got your hint, and pulled back so he could tug his shirt off. With out of the way, you ran your hands up his toned stomach, and that reminded him that he said he was going to tie your wrists to the bed. Jinyoung got up, and moved towards the closet to see what he could use. 

 

He spotted two of your scarves, grabbed those, and moved back to the bed again. He straddled your hips again, and took both of your wrists in one hand. He tied them up together with one scarf, and then tied them to one of your bed posts. You tugged at your restraints and let out a whimper. You wanted to be able to touch Jinyoung, but he made that I'm possible. 

 

With your hands out of the way, Jinyoung kissed a path down from your lips to your stomach. You let out moans when he paid attention to each of your breasts and whimpered when he stopped where he did. You could feel how wet you were for him and he hadn't even touched you yet. 

 

"Jinyoung. Come on. I need something. I'm so wet for you" you whined. 

 

"Patience, y/n. I'm in control right now and I'm going to make sure this is all about you." 

 

You let out another whine and Jinyoung just smirks at you. He moves towards the nightstand you were moving towards earlier, and pulls out the vibrator you got you with a glint in his eyes. He places it on the bed next to your hip, and then finally touches your where you need him the most; one of his fingers rubbing your clit. 

 

"Y/n, you're so wet for me. Are you going to be a good girl and take whatever I give you?"

 

You're too busy trying to form a coherent thought, that all you do is nod. 

 

"I want to hear you. Tell me that you're going to take whatever I give you."

 

"Yes, Jinyoung. Whatever. Anything. I need you." You whine. 

 

With that, Jinyoung grabs the vibrator and turns it on the lowest setting to rub it against your clit. The finger that had been rubbing it, going to his mouth to lick it clean. Your legs shut on their own accord when the vibrator is switched to the second setting. Jinyoung parts your legs again so he can watch the show. 

 

He switches the vibrator back on the lowest setting, and then slides it inside you. Once it’s in all it can go, Jinyoung switches it to the highest setting, making you scream his name and arch your hips into it. He leaves it like that and moves his free hand to rub your clit again. You can’t help but writhe around on the bed as the vibrations course through you. 

 

Jinyoung then pulls the vibrator out to the tip before slamming it back in you. You screaming his name again as he twists it up to hit your gspot. You let out a loud moan when he hits it, and presses the vibrator against it. Your orgasm is quickly approaching you, and you start to clench down around the vibrator. The sensations of the vibrator and his thumb on your clit is bring you closer and closer to the edge. 

 

Jinyoung seems to know that though, and turns the vibrator off. His thumb is still rubbing your clit, but at a much slower pace. You gasp for air at the temporary relief or torture of not being able to cum, and you open your eyes to glare at Jinyoung; not realizing that they had shut. He just smiles at you cheekily and turns the vibrator back on, but to the slow pulsating setting. 

Jinyoung works the vibrator in and out of you at a leisurely pace, teasing you again. He then changes the setting so the pulsations are more rapid. It’s bring you towards the edge again and he moves down so he’s licking at your clit this time. He nips at it, and your orgasm is about to wash over you again before he pulls the vibrator out of you completely. He turns it off and drops it next you on the bed; his tongue moving from your clit to dip into your entrance. 

 

You buck your hips up at the feeling, and let out a string of moans. His tongue is working expertly in and out of you; bringer you closer and closer to the edge again. Jinyoung slips in a finger next along with his tongue, and he curls it up to hit your gspot. He can feel how you’re tightening around his tongue and finger so he removes them both.

 

“Jinyoung. Let me cum already” you whine.

 

Your juices are glistening around his face as you look down at him, and he licks his lips. You let out a moan at the sight of him, and drop your head back against the pillow. Jinyoung moves back to your core, but instead of his tongue, he slides two fingers in you, and goes to suck on your clit. He twists his fingers up to hit your gspot and nips at your clit. That alone is enough to send you over the edge, and your orgasm washes over you like a wave. The feeling so intense that your toes curl.

 

Jinyoung thrusts his fingers in and out of you to help you through your orgasm, and once the aftershocks settle down, he pulls his fingers out of you. He licks his fingers, and smirks up at you. Your chest is heaving in exertion, and that's when you notice that he still has his pants on. His erections is straining against the fabric, and you lick your lips at the sight. 

 

Jinyoung notices your gaze and the fact that you licked your lips. He smirks for the umpteenth time that night and moves off the bed. He pushes his pants and boxers down in one go. His erection bobs slightly once he's straightened up, and he sits next to you on the bed. 

 

"Think you're ready for another round, babe?"

 

"Yes, Jinyoungie. I need you. Please." You beg. 

 

He reaches in the nightstand drawer again to grab a condom. Jinyoung opens the packaging and rolls it on his erection before stroking it a few times. He moves back to straddle your hips again, and lines the tip of his cock against your entrance; his other hand supporting himself over you. Jinyoung pushes in slowly which you're grateful for since you're still sensitive. He pauses for a minute so you can adjust to him inside you before he starts moving. 

 

Jinyoung pulls out to the tip, and then slams back inside of you. The pace he's setting is slow, but he makes sure that you feel him everywhere. He leans down to kiss you deeply, and he sucks on your bottom lip before pulling back. Your hips meet his thirst for thrust, and you wrap your legs around his hips to make sure he enters you even deeper. 

 

You twist your hips slightly, and when he slams back into you, it hits your gspot straight on. You let out a moan, and try to move your arms to rake your nails down his back before remembering they're still tied up. 

 

"J-ji-jinyoungine. Untie me. Please." You moan out brokenly when he grinds his hips down; erection pressing against your gspot. 

He braces himself back on one arm, pausing his thrusts to untie your hands. Once they're free, he starts fucking into you again, but faster this time. Each thrust is hard, deep, and pure sin. Your gspot is being hit repeatedly as he keeps up his pace, and you can't help but scratch down his back from the pleasure. It's too much and yet not enough. 

 

"Fuck, y/n. You feel so good for me. You look so good for me. I love you like this." Jinyoung growls out between thrusts. 

 

All you can do is moan brokenly as Jinyoung continues to hit your gspot with each thrust. The pleasure is so overwhelming, and you clench down around him when he grinds down against your gspot again. One of his hands feel around on the bed and he lifts it up when he finds what he's looking for; the discarded vibrator. 

 

Jinyoung turns it on, and moves to press it against your clit. He doesn't let up on his brutal pace, and the pleasure is too much for you to handle. Your second orgasm hits you even harder than the first and you clench around Jinyoung's cock. You throw your head back in ecstasy and scream his name while he continues fucking you through it. 

 

He doesn't turn the vibrator off, so it's still buzzing away on your clit. If possible, Jinyoung speeds up even more; every two thrusts, grinding down against your gspot. Just as you come down from your second orgasm, a third hits you. You clench down even tighter around Jinyoung and that triggers his orgasm. You can feel the heat of his cum fill the condom and he rides out his orgasm; thrusting at a slow pace in you. 

 

Once you both come down from your orgasms, Jinyoung pulls out of you, removes the condom, and throws it towards the garbage can in your room. He settles down next to you, and moves you so your head is lying on his chest. The two of you lay there, waiting for your breathing to return to normal. You can hear Jinyoung's heartbeat slow to a normal pace before you speak. 

 

"Thank you, babe. I needed that. You are a great distraction. I love you so much.", you say, glancing up at your boyfriend. 

 

"I love you too, y/n. And please promise me you won't go on twitter again until everything dies down. I don't want you upset. You're with me. That's all that matters. You're mine and nothing will ever change that."

 

You let out a sigh at his request, but agree all the same. If people were going to be rude to you because of the love you and Jinyoung had, you didn't need to deal with it. 

 

After you confirm that you won't look on twitter, Jinyoung smiles brightly at you; eye smile even brighter. He kisses you softly yet passionately on the lips. 

 

"Thank you, y/n. I love you so much. Never forget that." Jinyoung says once your lips part. 

 

"I love you too, mister, and you better not forget that either." 

 

You smile brightly at each other and you let out a small giggle of happiness. Jinyoung looks at you questioningly, but you just shake your head at him and kiss him once more before just lying together in each other's arms.


End file.
